Ruby's Birthday
by FlamonRoll
Summary: Ruby is dragged around the city of Vale by team RWBY. Little do they know it's Ruby's birthday (or at least she thinks they don't know). A little bit of White Rose.


**A/N: This is NOT my story. My friend wanted me to upload this for him since he doesn't have an account. His name is Daniel Peterson. He's been writing this for a while now and plans to write some more stuff like a Christmas story and other holidays. (He's never been on this site so he does not know just how common these stories can be). This story is also peppered with references to the Canon (you'll know what I mean when you read it). Be sure to leave your reviews so I can pass them on to him. I hope you guys like it. I sure did!**

**Edit: I changed JUNIPER to JNPR. I didn't realize how many times he wrote JUNIPER. But it's all fixed now. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a normal sunny day in Vale. People scrambling from place to place, as they always did. Ruby Rose and her friends, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long were all walking along the street in no particular hurry. They were being typical teen girls talking about the head of an Ursa. Oh sorry they were being like typical teen girls who attended Beacon Academy. Beacon was the most prestigious fighting school in all of Vale, and it was there that the gang was learning to become huntresses.

Unknown to Ruby, however, was that Weiss, Blake, and Yang brought her into town for a reason. They were hiding something very important from her. As of the moment they had been walking around for about an hour. They had gone into a couple shops but they didn't really interest Ruby and the three other girls quickly dragged her out again.

"UHH… Weiss? Where are we going?" Ruby was getting suspicious of what the others were doing, and who could blame her.

"Oh you know places you need to see… like this here"

Blake looked at Weiss with a 'Really? I mean really?!', "That is a closed down book shop. Why would we need to see it?"

Yang chose that moment to speak up not giving Weiss time to snap back, "Oh I don't know Blake maybe this could be fun. Just think of the possibilities; we could find a hidden treasure or just a bunch of old dusty books."

Ruby and Blake laughed, and the four entered into Tukson's Book Trade. Yang picked up a book entitled Third Crusade, "Well, I think it's just a pile of old dusty books but let's keep looking."

"Gosh, there are so many books here it's like this guy owned every book in Vale," Ruby was shifting books around only to find more and more.

Weiss threw some comics onto the ground, "who on earth would read these all that's in these are pictures?"

"Does it seem a little suspicious to anyone else that all these books are here. I mean the store's closed. Why would someone just leave all these books here?"

"Dun Dun Dun. I sense a mystery coming on here, but you're right Blake it doesn't make sense that all these books would still be here"

"That's nice," Weiss took a hold of Ruby's hood and started pulling her out of the store, "but we just don't have the time to get involved with anything else."

Shaking lose Ruby turned to Weiss with an annoyed look, "Weiss, why are you acting so strange?"

"Acting strange, I'm not acting strange."

Yang hopped in to help Weiss in her precarious situation, "Hey, Weiss, didn't Nora ask you to help her with something today?" Behind Yang Blake was mouthing the words 'say yes and go help with the decorations we'll handle Ruby.' All the while Ruby's suspicion was growing the longer Weiss didn't answer

"Umm, yeah she did… Thanks for reminding me," and just like the Weiss was heading down the street back to school. Her white skirt bouncing up and down a little as she walked away, and with a barely noticeable motion she pulled something red and black out of her pocket. Ruby couldn't make out what it was but again her curiosity peaked. What were they doing dragging her around town like this, and now Weiss was going back to school. This is all very odd to Ruby and she was started wondering where team JNPR was if Nora needed Weiss's help. But instead of voicing aloud these thoughts Ruby decided to stay silent.

Yang and Blake took

Ruby to a couple more shops seemingly at random and by then almost half the day had gone by. This made Ruby very sad indeed. You see, today was her birthday. None of the others had even mentioned that they remembered at all. It was like they had all forgotten. Even Yang, Ruby's sister, had forgotten.

* * *

Meanwhile at Beacon in team JNPR's dorm there was a lot of ruckus. Nora was running around the room blowing up party balloons and throwing them into the air. Ren, dressed in an apron and a chef hat was baking a red velvet cake. Pyrrha was arranging the rooms various pieces of furniture to accommodate for the occasion and, Jaune, being the clumsy fool he always was, hung up streamers around the walls. As it just so happens, Jaune finished hanging up the streamers over the door and moved on to the next section and right when Weiss walked in the streamers fell tripping her.

"I'm so sorry, Weiss," Jaune fell down the ladder he was standing on, and got up to help Weiss.

Weiss pushed his out stretched hand away, "You dunce!"

Again Ruby, Blake, and Yang went into a shop Ruby had no interest in at all. However, this time, Ruby saw Blake sneak into the back. Ruby started to follow her but Yang got in the way and occupied her with questions about the various selections of shades. Questions such as: can you see my eyes? Does the shape look okay? How does the color look?

By the time Yang was done Blake was next to Ruby, "how about we go get something to eat?"

Yang was paying for the set of shades Ruby had just helped her pick out, "That sounds like an idea I can get behind. Where to Blake?"

"Oh… Can we go to that restaurant that just opened across the street form Dust 'Till Dawn?"

Yang ruffled Ruby's hair in a way that she knew annoyed Ruby, "Sure thing, Ruby," with a pep in her step Yang started walking next to Ruby.

"You two go along I forgot I have something I need to do before tomorrow," and just like that Blake was off. Soon it was just Ruby and Yang. As you can imagine this was making Ruby sad and it showed on her face. First Weiss, now Blake, and Yang didn't even seem to care that she was down. What a sucky birthday it was turning out to be.

After lunch one of Yang's friends rode up and started talking to them, "Yang, I heard that Pete was going to duel Zeph in an hour. You wanna to go watch?"

"Oh, yeah, wouldn't miss it," Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "You'll be okay on your own right?"

"But…"

"Great see you later tonight, bye." Yang hopped into the back seat of her friend's car and waved to Ruby as they speed away.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR… This birthday sucks!"

Ruby collapsed to the ground. This wasn't how today was supposed to go. She was supposed to be surrounded by friends wishing her a happy birthday. Where did it go wrong? Why was she all alone? Ruby put her face into her hands and started to cry a little bit. A voice came out of nowhere and startled her.

"Ruby, … is that you?" Ruby turn around to see someone she would never have expected to see. It was Penny. "It is you! But why are you crying?"

"Oh, Penny, nobody remembers that it's my birthday today"

* * *

Blake and Yang opened the door and as soon as they walked through were bombarded with balloons and streamers.

"Sorry… sorry," Jaune said. He tripped over a cord and face planted.

Pyrrha laughed. She went over and helped him up, "how did things go with Ruby?"

"Better than expected but still kind of iffy," replied Yang, "we should have between one to two hours of time left before she gets here"

Blake and Yang both placed wrapped boxes on the table. Weiss was helping Ren cook some of Ruby's favorite foods, and Jaune was still tripping over cords and streamers he accidentally knocked down. Yang helped Jaune out of his jam then left for a minute. Blake started helping Pyrrha move the furniture to that there were several seats around a table (where the beds went is a mystery still to team RWBY).

Yang walked back into the room with a determined face, "let's do this, Jaune"

"Uhh. Can we not?"

"Just do it," Yang cocked her shotgun gauntlets

Jaune held up one of the streamers apprehensively. With what happened next who could blame him. Yang pulled the trigger and a set of nails propelled out the barrel. With perfect precision the nails pierced the streamer and pinned it to the wall. Jaune almost fainted.

Weiss strolled over and picked him up, "how about you help with the cooking and I will help Yang"

"Yeah… that… that sounds like a… good plan"

* * *

"What is a birthday?" Penny looked at Ruby with curiosity.

"Well, Penny, it's the day that celebrates when someone was born," Ruby made eye contact with Penny from around a cardboard box.

"I'm not sure I understand."

The two girls walked through a doorway. Ruby put the card board box on the ground inside huffing slightly.

"I don't know how else to explain it Penny," Ruby's scroll chimed, "oh I have to get back to the school the team wanted to do some studying together"

"Oh," Penny looked a little sad but perked up again, "Well, thank you for helping me move it"

"No problem. Take care," Ruby waved to Penny and slowly trudged her way back to Beacon, stewing over her thoughts the whole way. This is just great the entire day gone by and no one seems to care that it's my birthday. Sure it wasn't Penny's fault that she didn't know what birthdays are but still. Yang didn't remember.

Ruby felt pretty crummy about herself by the time she got back to the dorm, only to find it empty. She fully expected the three to jump out and surprise her yelling happy birthday but no such luck. Ruby didn't even care where they were now, they had forgotten about her completely that day. She just wanted to climb into to bed and never leave. So that's almost what she did. She did crawl up to her bunk and rolled over into it. However, when she shifted the covers to slip under them she heard the sound of crinkling paper.

Soon she found the peace of paper and unfolded it. It read: _Go over to JNPR's dorm it's really important._ Ruby wasn't so sure about it being important but crawled back out of bed. Head hung low she plodded across the hall and opened the door to a dark team JNPR's dorm. Again really? She took two steps into the room. Pandemonium broke loose; the lights flew on, people jumped out from behind reorganized furniture, balloons fell from the ceiling, and everyone was shouting, "Surprise"

Ruby was so stunned by the sudden noise that she didn't really process what happened, "Uh, what?"

"This is your surprise birthday party you dolt."

Yang ran up and hugged her baby sister, "Yeah, Weiss thought of it and planned most of it. Happy birthday, Sis'."

"Please shtop," Ruby could hardly take a breath from Yang hugging her.

The rest of the two teams were laughing (except Nora she was kind of sleeping, because of a sugar crash).

Blake stepped forward, "come on Yang we have other things to do besides saying happy birthday"

Just then Sun and Neptune walked into the room, "Did we miss anything?"

Weiss rounded on Neptune, "You promised you would be here on time! You are an hour late!"

Neptune backed up into the door the Sun had just closed, "Sorry, we lost track of time. If Sun had gotten the present yesterday like I told him to"

"Hey, don't blame this one on me. I just wanted to get the best present I could"

"What's next then," Ruby didn't want anyone to fight especially not on her birthday and she was determined to keep it that way.

Pyrrha threw something to Ruby, who caught it, "How about, presents?"

Ruby was so anxious to see what her friends got her for her birthday. She tore through the wrapping and ripped open the box. She reached in and pulled out a red mass. Holding it up she realized it was a red cloak.

"I noticed the cloak you wear now is made of a wool blend. This one is made out of polypropylene so it's lighter and breaths for summer use"

"Thank you Pyrrha," Ruby took off her wool cloak and put on the polypropylene cloak. Pyrrha smiled at Ruby.

"Open mine next," Jaune looked kind of nervous.

Ruby picked up the next box wrapped in colorful paper. Only problem was that it was more of a cylinder than it was a box. "What's in here, Jaune?"

"You'll have to open it if you want to find out"

Blake looked concerned she remembered the last time Ruby got a cylindrical package from someone. It had been from Taiyang, Ruby's father, and he had sent her a dog. IN THE MAIL! Blake took a couple steps back preparing for the inevitable. Ruby's hand flew across the paper tearing it to shreds. She finally popped of the cap to the container. Luckily for Blake no dog appeared out of the depths of the package, but instead it was a big piece of paper. Okay it's not really paper, Ruby pulled out a full sized poster. On this poster was Ruby's favorite hero. On the bottom in big letters it read: _Nope_.

"Thanks, Jaune, this really means a lot to me you know"

Everyone looked confused about it what did nope mean. What kind of secret were those two concealing? Anyway, now it was Blake's turn to hand Ruby a present. It was an unusual looking package with many weird angles and wrinkles.

Ruby gladly opened it to find (okay this time it really is paper) a book. Ruby was pleasantly surprised she hadn't expected a book but loved them so she didn't complain. Ruby hugged Blake. As Ruby pulled away she looked confused, "Why did the wrapping have so many weird angles if this is a book?"

Blake blushed intensely and looked at the ground, "I suck at wrapping"

"Not as much as this," Neptune held up a gift that looked oddly like a banana

Sun grabbed it from Neptune's hand, "Hey, this is meant to look like this," he handed it to Ruby, who obviously wasn't expecting a gift from Sun, "It's from both Neptune and myself"

"Umm…" Ruby hesitated to open it.

"Scarlet insisted that we didn't know you well enough to get you separate gifts, plus she's kind of intimidating when you disagree with her, so yeah," Neptune was more embarrassed than Sun was. Obviously Neptune thought it was kind of weird to get a gift with another guy for a girl.

"Okay, then… Well why don't you open it Ruby?" Yang looked so confused it was almost funny.

Ruby obliged. She pealed the banana shaped package (literally that was the only way to open it). It revealed a new scope.

Neptune and Sun both tried to explain at the same time. The resulting sound was like a monkey being smashed a small tidal wave. Sun was explaining the awesome look it will have and the fantastic accuracy one could have while using it, while Neptune was explaining the science and the mechanics behind the scope.

Sun turned to Neptune, "Don't be such a nerd."

"Gah, gah, gah, gah, gah, gah, gah, gah, gah, intellectual… thank you"

"Well, Sun, Neptune, it was nice you contributed, but it's my turn now," Weiss stood up strolled over to Ruby and handed her another box, which Ruby gladly accepted.

Ruby shook it a little to try and guess what was in there. Everyone watched in anticipation. However Weiss backup, "What are you brain dead don't do that you might break it!"

Brain dead? Ruby had heard that once before. From Weiss obviously, but she had only heard it when… Ruby opened the box and knew exactly what that red and black object she saw earlier was. She took hold of all the tissue paper that was stuffed into the box and held it over her free hand. Into her hand dropped the red and black object, it was another box.

Ruby was a little taken aback but squealed like a little girl anyway, "Thank you Weiss," she rushed over and almost knocked Weiss over in a hug.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it. You know I've wanted an extra clip for a long time."

"That's not all that's in there."

Again Ruby was taken aback, but still wasn't complaining. She rummaged through the gift box a little more. Didn't find anything then picked up the tissue paper and found a weird contraption, "I'm not sure what this is Weiss," Ruby held it up for everyone to see it had a couple compartments along one side, and a hole in the bottom. It looked so strange that Ruby could have stared at it for hours. Along with the contraption were the bottles, a red, blue, and green one filled with the respective color dust.

"It's a dust enhancer. You pour the dust in the compartments on the side. Then you put a bullet in the hole and pull the clamp. After that you wait for a few minutes and you have a dust infused bullet."

"Wow! Weiss that's really cool!"

Nora chose that moment to wake shouting pancakes. Needless to say everyone looked at her. It took a while before anyone said anything, until finally Ren took some initiative, "Here, Ruby, Blake helped pick it out I hope you like it."

Ruby took the present he offered her. It was wrapped in green paper (not surprising).

"Oh, me next! Boop!" Nora put a huge box at Ruby's feet

Weiss covered her mouth trying not to laugh at Ruby's expression which was a mixture of curiosity and pure horror. Yang scratched her head in contemplation of what it could be. The rest of team JNPR did the whole say no evil see no evil hear no evil thing. Blake was a little scared at Nora's sudden movement and fell backward out of her chair. Weiss and Ruby just couldn't handle that and were just laughing hysterically. Nora looked confused as to why everyone was laughing, but sat back down all the same.

It took forever before the room calmed down. When it did, though, Ruby opened Ren's gift. Ruby was excited; he had got her some more red hair dye. She had, coincidentally, almost depleted her current store of it.

"Thank you, Ren, it just so happens that I'm almost out."

"You're welcome"

Ruby turned to the gigantic box next to her with apprehension. She was a truthfully a little scared as to what would be in there. She was sure it was a gag gift or something. Maybe and Ursa doll would pop out or a pie will be smashed into her face. Seriously with Nora the possibilities were endless; there could be an empty jar of syrup or even an explosive that sings happy birthday. Ruby sliced open the top of the box, and was assaulted. For real there was a miniature statue of Nora in the box. It poked Ruby's nose and yelled, "Boop"

Everyone started laughing (told you with Nora anything could happen). The statue appeared to be wearing a dress that read in pink lettering _BOOP. _Then Ruby realized that it wasn't a black cocktail dress it was a shirt that was in fact Ruby's size.

"Now, we can wear matching shirts!"

Ruby smiled and started laughing; "Thank you, Nora," secretly Ruby was thinking there is no way on the green earth that will make me wear this shirt. I mean really it's got pink on it. However, Ruby had to handed to Nora she knows how to get an outrages gift.

Ruby was happy that she'd opened all her presents, "Time for cake now, right?"

In response Weiss stood up and picked up a large red velvet/German chocolate cake. There were 16 candles on it, all of them lit. Ruby was squirming in her seat with joy. Weiss put the cake down on the table that Pyrrha and Jaune had just moved to the center of the room. Everyone gathered around Ruby and sang to her. While they were doing that she was thinking about what she wanted to wish for. She couldn't do it. The day had gone perfectly. Yeah, sure it would have been nice to know earlier that her friends hadn't forgot about her, but they were all here now, they were all having a good time. Ruby knew that they all loved her and she loved all of them. There was nothing else she wanted more than to have a family of her own and now she truly had that with the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR.

"Well, blow out the candles and make a wish," Blake was sitting next to her, "but don't tell us what you wished for."

Ruby hesitated she still didn't know what to wish for. After a second of thinking it came to her. She blew out the candles in a somewhat vicious manner, "Wait, where's Yang."

No one knew. They started looking for her all over the room; they searched the bathroom, the closet, the "kitchen area". She was nowhere. Just as there were about to walk into the hall Yang burst through the door, "Did I miss the presents?" she scanned the room quickly, "Darn, looks like it did, sorry Ruby I went over to our dorm to get your present."

Wait hadn't Yang already given her a present? Now that Ruby though about it she hadn't. Well now she was, though Ruby wasn't really that concerned Yang was there now and that's all that mattered to Ruby, not some gift.

Yang held up a set of keys. Wait keys, keys for what? Ruby didn't own a house. Yang held them out for Ruby, "It's to a motorcycle."

"Uhh… What?"

"I got you a motorcycle for your birthday. Now, you and I can go riding together. Another plus, now our team has rides everywhere Black and I can ride Bumblebee, and Weiss and you can ride White Rose."

Ruby was so shocked. Did Yang really get Ruby a motorcycle or was she just _Yangking_ her chain (eh, eh anyone? No? At least I'm trying). Yeah, Yang got Ruby a motorcycle for her birthday, and yes it's named White Rose. Ruby rushed over to the window and there she was sitting right next to Bumblebee, Whiterose.

White Rose was a completely different style of motorcycle then Bumblebee. It looked a lot like a Kawasaki .Most of it was white with deep red trims and flames along it. Ruby fell in love with it on sight. She had honestly never seen anything more beautiful (Okay that was a lie, Crescent Rose, and maybe Weiss if Ruby was being honest with herself).

Yang stood next to Ruby, who was pressed up against the glass pretty much drooling, "What do you think, sis?"

"I love it, Yang," Ruby threw her arms around her big sister, "Thank you soooo much!"

Weiss and Blake were now at the window. Weiss honestly thought it would look really dumb from how Yang explained it but with the particular shade of red that was picked, and a slight variation off white. It wasn't truly white but it was white. Weiss could tell even from this distance that if Ruby and she were sitting on it all the colors would match perfectly.

Yang held out the keys to Ruby one more time. Ruby took them and was jumping up and down squealing like a fan girl who just saw Hugh Jackman take off his shirt. Ruby hugged Yang again. It was pretty clear to everyone that the party was practically over now.

"You should take it on a test run," Pyrrha was opening the door, "The party was almost over anyway. It is 10:30 right now and we need our sleep."

Jaune piped up, "Yeah, tomorrow is our rescheduled job shadow with the Hunter of a nearby village."

"Sounds like a plan, hope it goes well for you tomorrow," Yang brought Ruby out of the dorm. Weiss and Blake followed all the way down to White Rose, "So, are you going to give it a test run?"

To answer Ruby jumped on and fastened a dark red helmet to her head.

"Weiss," Blake pushed Weiss into the back seat, and plopping a white helmet on her head, "you should go with Ruby. You know buddy system. Be safe."

"Umm… okay," behind Ruby's back Weiss was mouthing a thank you to Blake.

Ruby revved the engine. It was an exhilarating feeling, as she took off. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist trying not to fall off. Ruby had honestly never been happier. Right now, Ruby had her four most favorite things with her: the moon, White Rose, Crescent Rose, and of course Weiss.

* * *

Ruby rode for a long time, with Weiss holding onto her. Before long, Weiss had rested her head against Ruby's back. Ruby decided that they had ridden long enough. Weiss looked up and gasped. They were parked on the top of a massive cliff. The ground was covered in grass and wild roses. Behind them was a dense grove of trees. Far below in the valley beneath the cliff was a massive expanse, Weiss could see rivers, mountains, lakes, and waterfalls. It was beautiful. Weiss had never seen a place like this before. She didn't even know a place like that even existed.

Ruby kicked out the stand for White Rose, and got off. She hadn't realized where she was going until just now. Ruby was afraid; she didn't think she was ready to share this secret with anyone, even Weiss. Ruby took off her helmet. She placed it on the handle bar of White Rose, and walked up to the edge of the cliff. She stared intently off into the distance. The landscape was covered in the shadow of night, but lite up by the pale glow emanating from the moon.

Weiss took off her helmet, and put it on her seat. She turned around drinking in the sight of the place. It was absolutely wonderful. She wondered what it was, and where it was (she had kind of fallen asleep against Ruby on the way there). Then she noticed Ruby. Weiss had a pang of guilt and pity. Ruby looked so sad as she stared at the mountains. Weiss just wanted to cheer her up but didn't know what to say. She walked up and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, she hoped that was enough.

Ruby started crying. Weiss was scared she had done something wrong. Then Ruby leaned into her and slumped over. Weiss dropped to the ground with her. Ruby was for the most part sitting in Weiss's lap, with her arms around Weiss. Obviously this confused Weiss, "What's wrong?"

Ruby dried her eyes, "nothing's wrong, it's just this…" Ruby stopped explaining and looked up at the stars.

Weiss wrapped Ruby in a hug, "It's okay, Ruby, you can tell me."

"I know it's just… really hard. You know?"

"Yeah," Weiss was thinking about how Neptune had dumped her a few weeks ago. Weiss hadn't told anybody yet, but know it just felt right. Not really sure how to describe her emotions but she felt the need to tell Ruby, o get it out in the open, "Uh, Ruby there's something I want to tell you."

Ruby looked at her, "Yes, Weiss?"

Weiss hesitated, and then plowed on, too late to change her mind now, "I haven't told you three, yet. I don't know maybe I was scared or embarrassed, but Neptune broke up with me a month or two ago"

Ruby blinked, and then hugged Weiss, "I'm sorry"

Weiss felt so relieve to get that off her chest. Ruby was struggling with the same type of problem trying to spit it out, but afraid to. Ruby had carried this secret with her for so long she wasn't sure she could let it go. For years Ruby had walked up her on her own. The most recent time she had to fight her way back to town through a pack of Beowolves.

Ruby began to cry again, but decided to tell Weiss. When Ruby started crying again, Weiss held her close. Ruby looked Weiss in the eyes. Ruby still couldn't get over how beautiful Weiss's eyes were, and the scar that ran across her left eye. Ruby had to say it now or she would never be able to. She took a deep breath and forced herself to stop crying, "Weiss, this cliff side is where my mother is buried. I didn't realize this is where I was going until we got here. I've never shared this place with anyone before. Yang doesn't even know that I come up here every so often," She couldn't do it, she started crying again, all the pent up anguish and depression was finally leaving with every tear and every word, "I was afraid to tell you at first, I didn't know if you would understand. That doesn't matter to me anymore Weiss, I like you," Ruby looked down from those gorgeous blue eyes and kept going, her face as red as her cloak, "It wasn't until I fell down that hole at Mountain Glenn that I realized that I like you. I want you to know about this place because I trust you."

Ruby was scared of what Weiss would say. For sure Weiss was going to call her a freak or a dunce. Ruby felt so stupid for sharing these feelings with Weiss, but then she felt something gentle lifting up her chin. It was Weiss's finger. Weiss made eye contact with Ruby for a second, and then kissed her. Ruby was pleasantly shocked. She closed her eyes, and put her arms around Weiss's and kissed her back. She let the sensation wash over her. All the weight that was on Ruby's chest was gone now. She hadn't even realized how much grief she was carrying, how alone she felt until just then. Weiss pulled away a little. Both girls were smiling. Ruby buried her face in Weiss's shoulder.

After a few minutes the both stood up. Ruby took Weiss's hand and led her to a headstone. On the headstone was Ruby's rose design, and an inscription that read _Summer Rose / Thus I kindly scatter._ Weiss slid an arm around Ruby's waist. Ruby stared at the epitaph for a while. When she was done Ruby put an arm around Weiss's waist and a hand on Weiss's chest leaning against her slightly. The two girls walked arm in arm back to White Rose. They got on and rode back to Beacon, Ruby driving, and Weiss behind her. Weiss's arms hugged Ruby and her head rest against Ruby's back. Who says birthday wishes don't come true? Ruby's did.


End file.
